monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seicheluth
Seicheluth is a Leviathan appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Seicheluth is a large, flat-bodied leviathan covered in tan scales. Its entire torso is encased in a large, spiky shell which is a mahogany color. Its tail is long and flexible, with pointy brown scutes on the top. For a Leviathan, it has very oddly shaped limbs: while its back legs are short and stumpy with large nails, its front legs are much larger, longer, and broader, being more akin to flippers than legs. It has a short neck and a relatively large head with a sharp beak. These features give it the overall appearance of a large sea turtle, befitting its strong swimming abilities. However, Seicheluth prefers to burrow than swim. Abilities While some Leviathans can swim through sand or water, Seicheluth is capable of swimming through solid rock and soil. To accomplish this, it uses its massive front legs as spades and plows to move vast amounts of earth. Its powerful shoulder muscles also allow it to swim for long distances without tiring. Seicheluth is also capable of spitting out balls of mud to slow the movements of assailants. Attacks Low Rank Bite: Seicheluth bites at hunter in front of its face. Flipper Smash: '''Seicheluth lifts up one of its front flippers, growls, and then slams it down forcefully. In Rage Mode, it can be done twice in a row. '''Burrow: Seicheluth rapidly digs underground, knocking away anyone too close to it. It then resurfaces with only its upper torso poking out of the soil. Spin Attack: '''The monster tucks into its shell and spins around, knocking hunters away. '''Rock Shove: '''While in the ground, the monster psuhes a wave of rocks and dirt in front of it that causes Earthblight if it hits a hunter. '''Tail Whip: '''Seicheluth swings its tail around behind it wildly. '''Mud Spit: '''The monster spits out a ball of mud that travels forward until it hits a hunter. Causes Muddy on impact. '''Head Swing: '''The monster rapidly swings its head back and forth in an attempt to get hunters away from its weak head. High Rank '''Mud Beam: '''Seicheluth spits out a large beam of mud in a similar manner to Nibelsnarf. Causes Muddy. '''Shell Skid: '''Seicheluth tucks its limbs and head into its shell, begins to spin around, and then launches itself at a wall. It then ricochets back and forth 3-5 times. '''U-Turn: '''The monster performs its '''Rock Shove '''attack, then turns around and performs it again. G Rank '''Swimming Turtle: '''Seicheluth can now go underwater in G-Rank. It can perform its '''Flipper Smash, Spin Attack, Head Swing, Bite, '''and '''Tail Whip attacks underwater. It also gets some new attacks underwater. '''Flipper Swing: '''The monster swings its flipper horizontally to hit a hunter underwater. '''Forward Rush: '''Seicheluth rushes forward to attack a hunter underwater. '''Seaquake: '''Seicheluth's most powerful attack. It slams into the seafloor below it, causing a wave of sand and rocks and sand. Getting hit by the wave can cause Earthblight. Ecology